A user equipment (e.g., a mobile phone, a smart phone, or the like) may initiate a radio resource control (RRC) connection reestablishment based on a radio link failure, a handover failure, a mobility failure, an integrity check failure, an RRC connection reconfiguration failure, or the like. When a first base station receives an RRC connection reestablishment request from the user equipment, the first base station may request a user equipment context (UE context) from a second base station identified by a cell identifier (cell ID), such as a physical cell ID, included in the RRC connection reestablishment request.